1. Field
Methods and devices consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to an electronic device and a method for controlling the same, and more particularly, to an electronic device for effectively controlling an external device using a number and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, technology using electronic devices has been rapidly developed. In particular, an electronic device can communicate with an external device over the Internet by being connected to a network.
In particular, the electronic device may be connected to the external device over the network to provide a variety of services. For example, the electronic device and the external device may perform a function of exchanging or sharing data with each other.
In recent years, the technology for the electronic device to control the external device over the network has been developed. However, in order to control the external device, the electronic device should use special equipment or perform a connection using a method which may be difficult to access.
The above information is presented as background information only in order to assist with understanding the exemplary embodiments. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.